Семья супергероев
by daphneza
Summary: Семейная жизнь Барри и Кары не так уж сильно отличается от других: проблемы, ссоры, воспитание детей - все это также касается и их, как обычных земных людей. Как же сохранить этот хрупкий баланс, учитывая, что преступникам абсолютно плевать, что сейчас происходит у тебя на личном фронте.
1. Chapter 1

— Барри, Барри, — кричала Кара, пытаясь при этом растолкать спящего Аллена. — Ты сегодня должен был приготовить завтрак, так как мне нужно собраться мыслями к важной встрече.

— Что? — непонимающе спросонья ответил Барри, чуть приоткрывая глаза.

— Детям в школу скоро уходить, а они еще не завтракали, — продолжала возмущаться блондинка.

— Черт, я проспал, — прорычал Барри и на своей привычной скорости помчался умываться, а затем делать детям завтрак. Хотя пытаться почистить зубы на сверхскорости — пустое дело. Как бы быстро ты не двигался, вода не будет на той же скорости течь из крана. Как и плита явно не собирается готовить на скорости света. Да, эта техника умеет подводить.

— Я уже пожарила для всех тосты, пап, — оторвал Барри от издевательства над печкой тонкий голосок. — Это вам с мамой на завтрак, а это нам с Джимми сейчас и в школу.

— Айрис всего десять лет, а она и то тебя ответственней, — с издевкой сказала Кара, входя на кухню. Она только вышла из душа, закутавшись в теплый махровый халат, а на голове устроив тюрбан, который у Барри невольно ассоциировался с осиным гнездом.

— Давай, дорогая, я тебе помогу их намазать, — добавила она уже более мягким голосом. Кто-кто, но не Айрис сегодня вывела ее из себя, так что лишний раз повышать голос на ребенка не было смысла, а Кара еще могла держать себя в руках. А вот Барри немного вспылил и, прежде чем его некогда любимая жена успела взять все в свои руки, намазал тосты сыром и, добавив ветчины и овощей, положил одну часть на большое блюдо, а другую упаковал детям с собой.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — процедил он сквозь зубы, подавая жене блюдо.

Кара бросила на еду мимолетный взгляд, оценив ее внешний вид.

— Мог бы не торопиться так и сделать все намного аккуратней. Уверена, пара миллисекунд не помогла бы детям съесть их быстрее.

— Мам, идеальные бутерброды бывают только на рекламных листовках, — влезла в пустую перепалку Айрис и, взяв у матери тарелку из рук, понесла ее в столовую. Уже оттуда она крикнула родителям: — Чай и кофе уже тут — не хватает только вас.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Барри у Кары, хватая ее за руку, когда та решила последовать за Айрис.

— Делаю что?

— Намеренно ссоришься со мной.

— Намеренно? А кто в последнее время косячит все чаще и чаще?

— Я же не специально. Мы оба люди, оба совершаем ошибки, но я же не тыкаю тебя в них лицом и не наезжаю перед детьми.

— Так это я во всем виновата?

— Да что с тобой такое? — не понимающе воскликнул Барри. — Ты опять встала не с той ноги?

— Не с той кровати!

На какое-то мгновение Барри потерял дар речи. Он уставился на Кару ошеломленным взглядом и неосознанно открытым ртом.

— Что?

— Что слышал, — крикнула Кара ему в ответ и пошла к детям в столовую. Нет, она, конечно же, ему не изменяла. Эта фраза в прямом смысле вылетела у нее из уст. В последнее время ей все чаще и чаще стало казаться, что она зря вышла замуж за Барри. Поначалу жизнь была идиллией. У обоих была невзаимная первая любовь, в честь которых они потом и назвали своих детей, оба жили двойной жизнью, оба верили, что в каждом преступнике где-то глубоко прячется добрая часть его души. Казалось, что у них настолько много общего, что они являются чуть ли не единым целым. Но со временем пора влюбленности прошла, приоткрыв завесу проблем семейной жизни.

Они молча завершили завтрак, отправили детей в школу, разошлись каждый на свою работу — в последнее время они стали все реже общаться, просто разговаривать. И это удручало. Обоих. И детей.

— Ты уже сказала родителям, что в тебе начали просыпаться суперспособности? — неожиданно спросил Джимми сестру, когда они вместе направлялись в сторону школы. Учились они недалеко, так что часто автобусу или машине предпочитали пешие прогулки.

Айрис лишь тяжело вздохнула в ответ — она уже начала жалеть, что рассказала об этом брату.

— Родителям сейчас не до того. У них хватает проблем. Я боюсь, что это еще сильнее может их отдалить друг от друга.

— Мне тоже не дают покоя их ссоры.

— Надеюсь, это временно.


	2. Chapter 2

Сегодня все у Кары в буквальном смысле валилось из рук. Благо, что сейчас она была сама себе начальницей и уволить ее никто не мог, разве что она сама. Кара была бы и рада это сделать или взять хотя бы выходной, чтоб отдохнуть, ибо ее нервы были на пределе. На них в буквальном смысле можно было сыграть какую-нибудь мелодию, столь сильно она была напряжена.

А ведь у всего есть истоки. И нет, утренняя ссора не была причиной всему и Кара это прекрасно понимала. Проблема кроется глубоко внутри. Они уже давно не говорили с Барри о том, что хотят, о своем будущем — теперь каждый из них видел его по-своему и размыто. А виной всему время или просто глупые отмазки по его отсутствию. Что мешало обоим взять выходной? Дела… И когда они стали важней семьи? Ее смысл угасал уже все сильнее с каждым днем.

Кара в отчаянье обхватила голову руками, как будто это бы могло унять боль внутри. Встреча была с треском провалена, так что Кара решила полностью абсорбироваться от внешнего мира, отключив все средства связи и сказав секретарю, чтобы ее не беспокоили ни по какой из причин. Но, увы, такой самодельный домик не в силах уберечь его обитателя от внешних проблем, однако Каре хотелось верить в обратное. Она продолжала надеяться, что все пройдет, что не все еще потеряно, что все будет как и прежде — идеально, а это просто черная полоса…

Тем временем как Кара все продолжала подать в пучину самобичевания и наивных надежд, город подвергся серьезной угрозе, однако миссис Аллен была слишком рассредоточена, чтобы услышать крики о помощи.

Барри практически сразу узнал, что на людей в торговом центре напали какие-то странные существа — ему сообщил Циско.

— Ты только не торопись, — продолжал лепетать друг. — Их там много. Я сейчас достучусь до Кары, чтобы удостовериться, что она в курсе всей информации.

— А у нас есть какая-то информация? — холодно спросил Барри.

— Нет, но…

— Вот и не надо попусту ее отвлекать. У Кары сегодня мегаважная встреча, на которую она уже давно уповала. Уверен, лишние звонки ей ни к чему — она и сама всегда все прекрасно знает о нападении.

— Ну, как знаешь, — не хотя согласился Циско. — Только не лезь на рожон.

Барри в мгновенье ока оказался на месте. Людей уже полностью охватила паника — они бежали, падали, наступали друг на друга, порождая все больший хаос. Флэш как можно скорее вытащил со дна одного из таких завалов маленькую девочку, которую явно задавили бы заживо. Но поражаться, какими бесчеловечными могут быть люли в страхе, ему было некогда.

— Они на третьем этаже, — услышал Барри голос Циско из передатчика. — И знаешь, друг, их как минимум двадцать штук. Эм… Персон. Не знаю, как их обозвать…

— А я быстрее их в тысячу раз, так что они явно мне уступают, — успокоил его Барри и ринулся в гущу событий.

— Эм… Они реально странные, — в полном ступоре только и смог произнести Барри, когда увидел существ, в полтора раза выше его, короткими ногами, пупырчато-зеленой кожей и одним глазом-головой.

— Говорил же, что они странные. Настоящие инопланетяне! — восторженно вопил Циско в передатчик

— Жена у меня — инопланетянин, а это — монстры из кошмаров какие-то! — недовольно ответил Аллен. — Сканируй их по всем показателям. Мало ли что можно ожидать от такой… Эммм… Формы жизни.

И он принялся за дело. Первая тройку монстров Барри с легкостью раскидал, но потом начал замечать нечто странное: чем чаще он к ним прикасался, тем больше замедлялся.

— Барри, осторожно, они выделяют какое-то вещество, которое нейтрализуют спидфорс, — быстро проинформировал его Циско. — И где Кара? Я все-таки ей позвоню.

— Не надо. Я сам справлюсь! — резко ответил Барри, тем временем продолжая спасать людей. Он теперь на прямую не прикасался к странным созданиям, а нейтрализовывал их всем, что попадалось под руку.

— Все, гражданские спасены, — констатировал факт Барри. — Ты узнал, как мне с ними справиться?

— Нет еще, их природа мне вообще не понятна…

— Ааа, помогите! — раздался женский визг непонятно откуда.

— Ты же всех вывел!

— Я не знаю, откуда он идет! — шокировано ответил Барри, продолжая искать источник. Но теперь его найти уже стало нетрудно — монстры собирались вокруг захваченных ими журналистки и оператора, явно желавших снять эксклюзивный репортаж. В каком-то смысле им это даже удалось. Несмотря на всю нагнетавшуюся обстановку оператор продолжал снимать, а видео уходило в прямой эфир.

Эти новости, как и большая часть населения Централ Сити, сейчас смотрели Айрис и Джимми, уже вернувшиеся со школы домой. И что же видели дети? Как монстры продолжают кидаться на их отца, пытавшегося помочь журналистке, как он постепенно замедляется…

— Где же мама? Он один не справится, — обеспокоенно промолвил Джимми.

— Если ее уже там нет, значит она не может прийти, — серьезным тоном ответила Айрис. — Или не хочет.

— Ты думаешь, все дело в том, что они в последнее время постоянно ссорятся? — глаза мальчика наполнились слезами. — Но кто же ему тогда поможет?

— Я! — бойко ответила Айрис и полезла в шкаф.

— Но ты не мама! Ты намного слабее! Если уж папа не может справиться, то куда тебе лезть! — забеспокоился Джимми, явно не желавший отпускать старшую сестру на произвол судьбы.

Тем временем Айрис залезла в костюм Супергерл, который подарил ей Циско к предстоящему Хэллоуину. Он был точной копией, правда значительно уменьшенной, костюма Кары.

— У нас есть выбор? — сказала девочка, надевая сапоги. — Хотя бы попробую создать эффект неожиданности. Они отвлекутся, а это даст папе время с ними справиться.

— Будь осторожна! — крикнул брат сестре, которая уже взмыла в небо. Летала она еще не уверенно, поэтому до торгового центра добралась не так быстро, как это бы сделала мама. Тем временем люди уже заметили ее и приняли за Супергерл.

— Черт, надо торопиться. Иначе плакал мой эффект неожиданности! — разговаривала сама с собой Айрис для успокоения. Однако медлить и правда было некогда. И на этой ноте девочка разогналась как могла и влетела на нужный этаж, сбивая всех на своем пути. Протаранив «ход», Айрис схватила ошарашенного отца и злосчастных журналистку и оператора и вытащила их из толпы монстров. Работникам СМИ на сегодня хватило приключений, поэтому они быстро смылись, увидев путь к отступлению

А Барри тем временем все не мог прийти в себя:

— Что ты тут делаешь? — повысил он голос, естественно узнав свою дочь.

— Спасаю тебя! — ответила очевидное Айрис и, посмотрев в сторону пришедших в себя и уже готовивших к новой атаке монстров, продолжила: — Нам надо уходить. Сейчас никому пока больше не угрожает опасность, а ты не знаешь как с ними справиться. Верн… Ааа!

Никто его не заметил. Ни Айрис, которая была слишком увлечена своим удавшимся маневром, ни Барри, который был целый день чрезмерно рассеян. Монстр схватил девочку за плечи и силой рванул к себе. От неожиданности ноги у Айрис подкосились и она упала, что позволила монстру практически свободно потащить ее за собой. Барри мог бы успеть ухватить дочь, но его скорость еще не восстановилась полностью, так что он лишь зачерпнул руками пустоту, упав на колени. В этот момент еще один подкрался к нему со спины, воспользовавшись тем, что Флэш слишком отвлечен на дочь, и вырубил его.

Монстры тем временем начали покидать зал, следуя за тем, что удерживал Айрис. Несмотря на то что девочка отчаянно барахталась и отбивалась (а уж силы у нее было достаточно), существо спокойно тащило ее дальше, будто с каждым разом становясь все сильнее. Айрис пришлось признать — она не может освободиться. Да и вообще что она хотела, пойдя на врагов, хотя раньше не выполняла ничего сложнее работы по дому? Ей оставалось только заполнить гулкий зал отчаянным криком:

— Пап!


End file.
